Warriors: A KittyPet x A Warrior
by KatakumiKiari
Summary: Ashfur has kits with a kittypet named Lily. The main kit is named after her mother as Lilykit (Lilypaw, Lilyheart). She has two brothers, Redkit (Redpaw, Redpelt), and Windkit (Windpaw, Windfeather). Join her in her adventures.


**So i read The Warriors in he fifth grade. Good books, read them if you havent already. Anyways, here is my new fanfiction.**

"Your going to take care of them?", she asked.

"I promise i will,"he answered.

"Okay. BrambleStar and Squirlflight are okay with this?", she questioned.

"Yes. They understand that we dont want them to be kittypets. Are you sure you dont want to join thunderclan too Lily?", at his feet were three mewling kittens.

"I cant. Im not made for that life and i could never leave the warmth and safeness of my home. I love you though. Please take good care of my kittens."

He bowed his head as she jumped onto the fence of her yard. She flicked her tail in goodbye and hopped onto the grass on the other side. His name is Ashfur. He fell in love with a kitty pet who had three kittens with him. They both agreed to let the kittens live in Thunderclan. Ashfur Picked up the smallest kitten and nudged the other two along. When he reached the camp, the only cats in sight were Bramblestar and Squirlflight.

Setting the smallest down gently, he said, "She wouldnt change her mind. I tried but she wont join us." The moon was high above the 3 cats and the young kittens.

"Thats okay Ashfur. Lets get them to the nursery." He nodded and picked up the nearest kitten. Squirlflight and Bramblestar grabbed the other two. They walked into the nursery and set the kits down in a nest.

"What are their names?", asked Bramblestar.

Ashfur looked at the kits and answered, "Windkit, Redkit, and Lilykit. Two toms and one shecat." And the night came to a close.

 _Two moons Later:_

"C'mon Lilykit!"

"Im coming!", i yelled. I raced out of the nursery and over the the warrior's den. Im Liliykit and i have two brothers, Redkit and WIndkit. When i got to the den's entrance, i sniffed. Many cats were in there but i didnt smell my dad.

"What are you trouble-makers doing?", called Bramblestar.

I looked up as he jogged over. "Where's Ashfur?" Windkit flicked my nose with his tail.

"Ashfur is on border patrol this morning. Why not go waste energy by he;lping the elders? They could use a little fun," offered Bramblestar.

"Race ya!", yelled Redkit. I took off after my brothers. Both of them were way bigger than me, but i was fatser. I made my way in front of them. When we reached the elder's den, Windkit called out," Anyone home?" A nose poked out and touched tips with mine.

"Hey! That tickles!" My brothers and i had a lot of energy. We were the middle litter of kits. One litter two moons older than us, one litter is 1 moon younger, and another litter soon to come.

"We have so many kits to feed and bareleaf is coming!", i overheared a warrior complaining to another. I cant wait to leave the nursery and become an aprentice!

 _Four moons later:_

"Lilykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor will be Squirlflight. I hope Squirlflight will pass down all she knows on to you," said Brambleclaw. Windpaw gets my dad, Ashfur, to be his mentor and Redpaw gets Berrynose.

"Squirlflight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had recieved excellent training from Dustpelt, and you have shown yourself to be brave and kind. You will be the mentor of Lilypaw, and i expect you to pass on all you know to Liliypaw," Bramblestar finished.

I touched my nose to Squirlflights and smiled as the other cats called my name as i did for my brothers. I joined my dad and brothers near the back.

"Im so excited!", i whispered. Windpaw flicked my nose as tradition when he wants to say shhhh! When the night was over, we headed to the apprentice den. Laying down in an extra nest, i closed my eyes.

I woke up when the moon was directly over-head. I had my head poked out of the den when Silverpaw come up next to me.

"Cant sleep?", he asked. I shook my head.  
"To much excitement!", i replied.

He laughed and said, "Thats how i was. But the training in the begining is aful. You have to get bile and clean the elders of ticks and change their moss... Im glad i dont have to do it anymore but im sorry that you have to." He touched his tail to my back and whispered, "Go to sleep, you'll need the energy."

I did as he saaid and curled up in my nest.

I heared the cry before i opened my eyes. I had just become an apprentice and we were getting attacked. I kept my claws sheathed as Silverpaw tought my brothers andme a quick self-defense move. I nodded and ran over to guard the nursery. Kits were wailing inside but i heared the Queens quieting them. The older apprentices covered th elders. We watched the kits.

Warriors raced through the camp entrance to defend our ground. I smelt an unfamiliar group of cats. "Shadowclan!", yelled Silverpaw. "They might need more hunting ground. Or its an excuse like that."  
I nodded and crouched as the smell of blood reached my nose. One cat, as black as the night sky, raced into the camp and came running at me. My brothers looked startled and i pushed off the ground,using my back legs. I landed on the back of the cat and dug my claws into his back.

He howeled out and flipped onto his back to get me off. When i let go, he raked his claws on my side. I stood up, ignoring the pain and shot at him. Silverpaw tried to help me but another cat attacked him. My brothers kept the nursery safe as i took on the black cat. He pinned me down and asked, "Are you an apprentice?"  
"Yes, as of the moon rising tonight."  
He laughed and said, "You pretty good for a new apprentice. Im a five moon old apprentice." When he stopped talking, his weight was released. I stood up to see that Windpaw tackled him.

"Leave my sister alone!", he had yelled. The black cat bit into Windpaw's back leg. I heared him cry out in pain. I raced to him and bit the cats tail. I clenched my teeth, holding on as long as i could. Eventualy, i bit off the end of his tail.

I spit it out of my mouth and swung my paw up. It ran across his neck. He hissed and lunged at me. I tried to avoid the attack but ended up with a deep cut making an x with the first scratches he made.

"Guess i wont be seeing you at the Clan Meetings." He bit my neck but never made it far. My oldest brother, Redpaw and finaly ran over. The black cat didnt stand a chance. All of the apprentices managed to scare off the cats who made it in camp. After a while, the warriors came back. Almost all of them injured but it didnt look to bad.

The medicine cat ran to the large group and made a note of what she needed to grab. She ran back to her den, coming back with cobweb. She gave poppy seeds out and patched up the wounds with the cobwebs. Some leaves were chewed up but i cant name them. I raced through the crowd of cats, looking for my dad.

I saw my brothers doing the same. Not seeing him, i ran up to Bramblestar.  
"Where's Ashfur?" My brothers stopped beside me. Bramblestar looked at Squirlflight.

 **Hope you guys liked this first chapter! I want to say this now, not all the chapters will be this long. I just didnt want to makee two diffrent chapters for this.**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


End file.
